harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albie goes to the hospital
In this episode, Albie Neuenworth Mitchell has a medical emergency which sends him to the hospital. However, leave it to that damned Jennifer Barrett to make things a thousand times worse with her horrendous gloating about Donald Trump. This leads Albie's close friends to teach the horrible harridan a lesson! Scene It is morning at the loft that serves as the home of Albie and Jason Mitchell and Libby and Darren D'Aiterio. Albie is working on his work, but he is in pain. He winces and then he closes his eyes. It is one of his more major migraine headaches. The pain is unbearable. He moans. Libby, getting ready for work, sees her friend almost collapse. He then falls down. Libby, frightened, something unusual for her, runs to Jason's room. JASON: Libby, what's wrong? LIBBY: Call 911! (Enter Darren) DARREN: What is going on, Lib? LIBBY: It's Albie. I am afraid he had a nasty headache. One that made him pass out. (Jason and Darren run out. Libby is right. Albie is out cold.) DARREN: I am calling 911. JASON (in tears): Come on, honey. Wake up for me. (Enter the EMTs. They get him in the stretcher. Violet Harper, Lois and Lucia Jensen come out. They are upset.) VIOLET: What is going on? LOIS: Who is that on the stretcher? LUCIA: Oh dear God, it's Albie Neuenworth Mitchell. What has happened, Lib? LIBBY (near tears): I don't know. (The ambulance is waiting downstairs. They take Albie to Mass General.) VIOLET: I am calling Dyl and Sheila. LOIS: Aren't they out for dinner with Allen and Adam? VIOLET: They need to know. (Cut to: Mass General, a few minutes later. They are waiting to hear something about Albie's condition. The doctors are having a tough time getting any information, since they are treating Jason as not his spouse. Libby is getting upset.) LIBBY: Damn it! How many ways do we have to say it? Jason IS his spouse. DOCTOR: Is that so?! Not according to Jennifer Barrett! LIBBY (irate): I don't give a damn about that Trump ass-licker! She is a disgusting piece of vermin! DOCTOR (angrily): She is a lovely woman, who earned the right to be on the Hospital board! (Along comes Abby Stevenson. She is followed by Ananda Ceruzzi, the head of neurology. Neither of them are happy with the doctor.) ABBY: Come with me, please. DOCTOR: Get your hands off of me! I am the head of this department! ABBY: Well, I am the CHIEF OF STAFF of this hospital! And what's YOUR excuse?! I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect towards people like that. I am going to reassign you, to the morgue! DOCTOR: Damn it, you cannot do that to me! ABBY: Oh, yes I can! DOCTOR: I will have Jennifer deal with you! ABBY: No, she won't, because I am having her removed from the board, at ONCE! DOCTOR: You will pay for this! ABBY: Is that a threat?! DOCTOR: Take it as you see it! ABBY: Well, then, you will be without a job! Tell THAT to your precious Jennifer Barrett! DOCTOR: Damn you! (Cut to: The waiting room. Ananda is talking to Jason, Libby and the others.) ANANDA: You all are worried, I am sure. And I will keep you updated. We just did a cat scan. He has an abnormal growth on the brain. I think that is what is making his headaches worse. I checked his medical records, and it seems he has had migraines in the past. Is it a long-term condition he has? LIBBY: He's had it as long as we have known him. His sister, Joan would know more about it. DARREN: I asked Lucia Jensen to call Joan. She said she will send his records immediately. JASON: I just want my husband back. LIBBY: He will be, dear. (Meanwhile, along comes Jennifer. She is gloating, and nobody is really wanting to deal with her.) JENNIFER: Oh, tra, la, la! Such a LOVELY day! LIBBY (sarcastically): Until you opened YOUR mouth! JENNIFER: Oh, now, don't be bitter! Hey, Mitchell! Where's your other half? Isn't he usually chained to your hip?! (She laughs at her sick joke. The others glare at her.) DARREN: No, bitch! He's not! Albie's in the operating room. He had another migraine, and this one was a bad one! JENNIFER (laughing): I am so glad I gave him another sick headache! Donald Trump, you know. He has invited me to the Inaugural Ball! I'll be the queen of the world. I will wow them all! (she begins to become more delusional) Everyone will simply fall in love with me! I bought a Vera Wang dress that will go PERFECTLY with everything I have! LIBBY (venomously): Yeah, a likely story! I just bet you were NOT invited, you evil bitch. DARREN (remembering his power): You know, I CAN find out! JENNIFER (stammering): No need to do that! JASON: I think you should, Darren. DARREN: I will be right back, kids. (He goes to make a call. Jason glares at Jennifer, who smiles.) JENNIFER (dreamily): And when Donald Trump purges the US of everything that is evil, the whole country will be so nice and pure again! He will make the world perfect for bigots again! That is what will make America sing again! His deep abiding love for ALL! (By this time, Libby is sick of it. She shoves the arrogant Jennifer to the ground!) LIBBY (coldly): You will either shut up about that damned Trump, or you can fucking leave this hospital! JENNIFER: But everyone LOVES Donald Trump! (Libby finally loses it and balls up her fist. She neatly lays out Jennifer cold) LIBBY (screaming): Get up from THAT, Barrett! Let's see how much of a mouth you have NOW! (Along comes Ananda. She has some good news.) ANANDA: Good news. I called someone to remove the garbage (she glares at Jennifer), and Albie is out of surgery. He's fine. He's a bit woozy, but I think he will be up and about again in a few days. JASON: May I see him? ANANDA: Of course you can, Jason. He's been asking for you. (Jason goes in. Jennifer gets up. She is outraged.) JENNIFER: I am going to call Donald Trump! He will fix you all! LIBBY (grabbing Jennifer's cell phone and smashing it against the wall): You will not be doing so! JENNIFER: Give me my cell phone! I love it as much as I do my fur coat! (Abby, who had returned from firing the doctor and throwing him out of the hospital, grabs the fur coat) ABBY: This is going out to the trash! JENNIFER: NO! (Along comes Dylan and Sheila. They received the summons from Violet.) SHEILA: Any news? LIBBY: He just got out of surgery. SHEILA: That is good news. (Jason comes out. He is happy.) JASON: He's going to be all right. The surgery was a success. DYLAN: That is great news, guys. JENNIFER: NO! I want him dead! (Libby cannot stand it any longer. She kicks Jennifer hard!) LIBBY (totally infuriated): Get out of here! JENNIFER: Spiteful jealous people! I am better than you are! SHEILA: Get out of here.......NOW! JENNIFER (smiling smugly): No! SHEILA (glaring at her): By god, I will MAKE you leave! Security! (Jennifer is so scared of the security detail that has become the norm for the Harper family, that she runs like a coward.) LIBBY: Good RIDDANCE! JENNIFER: I will be back! Bet on that! SHEILA: No, you won't! JENNIFER: Oh, yes, I will. SHEILA: You will not, and do you know why? Because if you are, then I will see to it that you are imprisoned for life! (Jennifer, truly petrified now, is dragged out by security. The crisis is averted, Jason is in his spouses room. His Albie is sleeping. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila